Talk:Night ∞ Series/@comment-50.131.34.43-20141007003821
A humble village. A lonesome Manor. A household, longing for something new, greeted by an uninvited guest. A night, repeated over and over, ending in tragedy. There is a village, far in the distance that is home to a small, wealthy family. The lord and his lady, their daughter, and their four servants: the butler, the maid, and the twin dolls. All seven reside within a manor on the outskirts of the village, partially separated from the village by the surrounding forest. This family, having become dissatisfied and bored, desire something interesting and fun to happen. Then, a knock on the front door. A girl, having lost her way while heading to the village through the forest, asks to spend the night. With this new, uninvited guest, the family eagerly invites the girl in. With their new guest, they now have someone new to play with, and quickly use her as a reason to party, making her the focus, "the lead role," of the "show." They bring food and wine, and they have a blast with the girl, dancing, singing, talking, laughing, drinking wine. All are merry under this roof. As the girl gows weary, she is lead to the quest room. They leave her there upon the bed to rest as they continue the feast. But, as midnight approaches, the girl wakes up, still dizzy from the wine and thus forgetting where she is and what had happened. She gets up from the bed and leaves the room, anxious and afraid, trying regain her bearings. Eventually an unfortunate accident occurs and the girl is killed. The entire family, having either witnessed the accident or just arriving due to the clamor, are appalled and distressed. But all is not lost. Using unknown means, perhaps with the help of a "shadowy figure," the family manages to turn back time and enter a "fake" world, hoping to rewrite fate, bring the girl back to life, and end the night happily. However, changing fate is not easily attained, and thus something must be sacrificed. By lying in coffins, the family and the girl are given puppets, each identical to their respective roles, but they all have their memories altered. Thus, with these "dolls" they relive each night, unaware of the truth untill it's too late. Fate does not like to be cheated. Then, on one night, the family regain enough fragments of their memories from previous nights and think of a way to save the girl. By swapping the puppet with her master, thus sacrificing the puppet, perhaps they could save the girl and trick fate. However, "she" over hears them, not completely understanding what they are saying, and feels betrayed. She runs, they give chase, and she finds herself in the basement with the coffins. Being drawn to one lit by moonlight, she opens it and finds herself, lying half-dead inside. Slitting her wrist, she drips blood onto the letter, revealing the truth and how the night truly ends. There was no way to save her, for fate would not be changed. She is to die, and no one can change that. A whispered secret; an unseen key; a shadowy figure in the dark.Fate will not be changed.